deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Ape-Men vs. Uruk-Hai
The Ape-Men: Ruthless, barbaric gorillas led by cruel General Thade who rule the powerless humans with an iron fist! The Uruk-Hai: The brutal creations of the Dark wizard Saruman! WHO IS DEADLIEST? In a 5-vs-5 man squad, who would win? MY EDGES: Hand Scythe vs. Square Sword: ''The Square Sword has a longer reach and can block as well as attack. ''EDGE: URUK-HAI Spear vs. Pike: Once again, the pike has longer reach, but the spear can be thrown and offers more manuverability. However, I think the fact that the pike was designed for foot soldiers (and the uruk-Hai ''are foot soldiers) will get this more kills. ''EDGE: URUK-HAI Hunting Rifle vs. Pistol: ''The Hunting Rifle is more accurate and has a better range. ''EDGE: APE-MEN Flaming Arrows vs Land Mine: ''The Land Mine requires you to stumble over it for it to be effective. Flaming arrows are ranged, and while they may not penetrate the Uruk-Hai armor, will probably wind up getting mor ekills anyway. ''EDGE: APE-MEN Overall Winner: ''The Ape-Men have my vote this round. They are more intelligent and with a brutal and cruel General Thade leading them, they'll be nearly unstoppable. ''BATTLE: Ape-Men: Uruk-Hai: General Thade and four gorilla warriors are trekking through a dark forest. Suddenly they hear rustling and the Uruk-Hai leader Lurtz and four Uruk-Hai foot soldiers run in their path. Lurtz challengingly spits in Thade's direction, and Thade only nods before the gorillas leap high into the air and come down with their hand scythes, beating down Lurtz and several other Uruk-Hai to the ground. The gorillas unleash hell with their vicious attacks and manage to kill one Uruk-Hai. The rest of the Uruk-Hai stand up, though, and Lurtz kills his attacker with his sword. The gorillas back up, spears in hand, and turn to see that their General is nowhere in sight. One Uruk-Hai raises a pistol and fires at point-blank range, dropping one of the primates. Thade's troops throw their spears and impale several of the Uruk-Hai, but only one falls. The other orcs lumber forward awkwardly with the weapons still sticking straight through them. Thade suddenly pops up and rallies his men as Lurtz staggers back in surprise. Thade takes careful aim with his hunting rifle and shoots Lurtz right between the eyes, killing the orc leader instantly. This seems counter-productive almost instantly, because instead of the orcs retreating under their leader's death, they instead go wild and charge the gorillas with their swords. Thade scowls and turns to escape when he stes on a land mine, blowing the general sky-high. The last two gorillas, seeing their leader fall, have the opposite reaction of the orcs and panic. As they flee, one stops the other and takes out his bow, draws an arrow, and sets fire to it. His partner does the same, and as the Uruk-Hai storm the claring, the apes let fire fly. One of the Uruk-Hai falls and his corpse roasts in the flames. However, the last Uruk-Hai, spear through his belly and head aflame, walks over to the two gorillas and grabs them by their necks before he smashes their heads together with such force he kills them both. Not knowing what to do now, the stupid brute sits down on the floor, surrounded by corpses, and scratches his rear. WINNER: URUK-HAI Expert's (my) Opinion Frankly, I am shocked. Weapon-wise and leader-wise, I though the apes had it and I'm sure they did. However, the orcs prevailed because of their unrelenting strength and durability. And boy, was this a crazy battle. Sorry, Team Ape-Men, and thanks, KevlarNinja, for the battle idea. I'll take any more ideas you got, any day. Category:Blog posts